Dentist
by little red dream
Summary: After his own appointment, Izaya finds out that someone else happened to pay the dentist a visit the same day as him.


Orihara Izaya was patiently waiting in the waiting room. He had an appointment at 3.45 PM exactly, but already 14 minutes had passed since then. A sigh escaped his mouth. Just a check up, that's all he was here for. It would last around five, maybe ten minutes. But no, he had to spend most of his time waiting.

He flipped through the pages of an old magazine that was laying on the table. Nothing interesting, but there weren't a lot of other things he could do to kill some time. There weren't many people he could observe there, after all. An annoying little boy with his mother, who was reading a newspaper and an old lady that appeared to have fallen asleep.

An assistant peeked into the room and called out a name which he didn't quite hear, as her speech wasn't very clear. The person – or rather people, the little boy and his mom – did, as the woman stood up. The boy frowned, then realized it was his turn and reacted by clinging on to his mother's leg.

'Mommy,' he said, eyes widened. 'please! I don't want to go! There's nothing wrong with my teeth, please, let's go home!'

'If there's nothing wrong, there's nothing to worry about, sweetie,' the woman tried to calm her son down. 'they're just checking. It'll take a minute. I'm sure you're all good. Now please follow me and this lovely lady, maybe you'll get a reward if you're a big boy.'

Izaya sighed. One look at the boy and he knew that he'd resist the offer, the kid wouldn't believe the words his mother told him. _Hah_, Izaya thought, _you're right, people can and will __lie to you.__ But__ so__ foolish __of__ you __to__ fear __such __a__ thing._

The woman eventually picked up her son and carried him out of the room. The informant was able to catch a glimpse of the assistant that led them. She was clearly annoyed. It made him chuckle slightly.

'Orihara Izaya?' a feminine voice finally called. It was a different assistant. The woman had a certain shade of blond hair that reminded him of a certain bodyguard, but combined with bright blue eyes. She noticed the man staring at her and smiled. 'You're expected in room four.'

* * *

><p>The information broker entered the waiting room once again, this time with a disgusting taste in his mouth. His idiotic dentist thought it was necessary to 'clean this a bit up', even though there wasn't really anything <em>wrong<em> with his teeth. Izaya headed to the closest bathroom, which was the one connected to the waiting room, to rinse his mouth.

The water was lukewarm, which disgusted him. He quickly spat it out. This he repeated four times, but it didn't help. In fact, it made the taste even worse. He wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his coat, took a quick look in the mirror and left the small room.

Closing the door behind him, he noticed the room was empty, except for someone he knew sitting at a table. Heiwajima Shizuo, his enemy and a debt collector's bodyguard. Izaya's trademark smirk appeared. He walked towards the blond man and all of the sudden sat down on the chair next to him.

Shizuo stopped tapping his fingers on the table and looked to his left and saw the man he hated so much, just sitting there with a smirk on his face. _Why __is __he__ here?__ Why __now?_

'Oh, hey, Shizu-chan,' Izaya said, faking a surprised tone, 'you're here as well, huh? What a coincidence!'

'Fucking go away, Izaya,' the other responded, throwing a magazine at his enemy, which hit him in the face.

'Ouch, Shizu-chan,' Izaya whined. 'just because you can stand pain, doesn't mean us humans can. Ah, which reminds me, aren't you super strong? And your teeth can handle a lot too, right? I mean, catching my lovely switchblade with them is no problem. So what brings you here?'

'Like you care,' the blond mumbled, tossing another magazine, this one ended on the other man's lap. 'just go away or I will fuck you up.'

'Oh!~' Izaya cried out, holding the magazine in his hands and looking at the front cover. 'This is totally what I'm into! _How __to __seduce __the __man __of__ your __dreams_! How fascinating! How did you know, Shizu-chan?'

'_THAT__'__S __IT_!' the bodyguard snapped. He raised from his chair and grabbed a bunch of magazines and newspapers and threw every single one of them at the information broker that ruined his life. His target didn't seem to be affected, as he was still smirking. Shizuo ended with tossing a plastic cup at Izaya's head. He could have thrown anything, a chair, a table.. But he didn't want to be much in debt himself, as this visit to the dentist had cost him enough already.

'So, why were you here again?' the raven haired asked innocently. 'I didn't quite catch that. But I guess it's from eating too much sweets.'

Shizuo only tch'ed at the comment.

'I guess I was right, eh? At times when I can't predict you and it's bugging me, I just think about the things I do know. The things that can make you predictable. It's _satisfying_, really. It's just not _enough_ to make me like you in any way possible, Shizu-chan.'

Izaya stood up and the magazines all fell on the ground. The plastic cup joined the pile as well. The informant unconsciously licked his lips, reminding himself of the detestable taste. He grinned. The distance between the two men became smaller, as the raven haired took small steps, coming closer.

'F-Flea?' the blond stuttered, feeling a little uncomfortable as he could smell the other's scent. Despite it being a sweet scent, it suited the man.

'Shiiiiizuuu-chaaaan,' Izaya sang in a whispering tone. He leaned forward and was standing on his toes, so he was about the same height. To keep his balance, he placed his hands on Shizuo's shoulders.

'Too fucking close, Izaya,' the blond responded. 'and don't fucking touch me, I hate it. You're filth.'

'Shizu-chan is so rude~' the informant whispered. He lifted his right hand and placed it gently on the back of the man's head, pulling him closer until their lips finally met. Even though his eyes were closed, he had the feeling the other man held them wide open in surprise. Izaya smirked and then opened his mouth, sliding his tongue against Shizuo's lips. Shizuo parted his lips in surprise, allowing the other to invade his mouth. Izaya dominated the kiss, leaving the disgusting taste in the other man's mouth as well. The blond in exchange transferred the faded taste of his toothpaste and mouthwash. They continued playing with each other's tongues for a short time before Izaya pulled away and licked his lips.

'Well, it tastes better than before, but still awful though,' the informant chuckled. 'what kind of toothpaste do you use, Shizu-chan?'

'Shut up,' Shizuo replied. He watched Izaya turning around and making his way out of the waiting room. Then both noticed the assistant standing in the doorway. Izaya stopped, stood next to her for a second and then turned around one more time.

'Byebye, Shizu-chan~' he said while waving like an idiot. He then left.

'H-Heiwajima Shizuo? Y-You may now head towards room four,' the assistant spoke, her eyes glued to Shizuo.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I have a thing for Izaya wanting Shizuo to taste something, apparently. Anyway, hope it was alright & that you enjoyed it, I have no clue since I wrote it myself and I never really appreciate my own work. Thought of this when I was at the dentist last week. Please review! Reviews encourage me to improve my writing and write more! ^-^**


End file.
